


A Mad Man and a Box

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred has a present for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mad Man and a Box

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be commentfic for the prompt  “A Mad Man with a Box” that analise010 left on her journal. I struggled to get my first idea to work and it just wouldn’t. k_nightfox very generously talked to me a lot about why it wasn’t working and what might work and then today, this fell out. So, have established relationship fic:)
> 
> [Read on LJ here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/717894.html)

“Merlin. …. Merlin, wake up, honey.”  
  
Merlin pulls the covers back over his head, trying to burrow back into the comfortable dream he was having. It was warm and cozy in there, before some dollophead woke him up, even if that dollophead is kissing him softly on the top of the head.  
  
“Merlin.” Arthur’s tone is harder now, more insistent. “Mordred has a present for you.”  
  
“Mph. Can’t it wait?” Merlin asks as though his mouth is full of glue.  
  
“I don’t think it can.”  
  
Merlin feels Arthur’s weight pressing down on the bed. He releases the covers and blinks up at Arthur who tousles his hair. Merlin grabs the hand and brings it down to his mouth, gently kissing his palm. Arthur laughs, low and rumbly.  
  
“Oh, I think you’re going to like Mordred’s present all right,” Arthur exclaims.  
  
Now Merlin’s interest is piqued. He raises an eyebrow.  
  
“No, I’m not telling. Mordred’s waiting for you in the den.”  
  
“Ok. Fine. Tell him I’ll be there in a minute,” Merlin relents. He pads to the loo, reveling in the deep pile carpet they had installed a few months ago, after Mordred had joined them and their financial pool had gotten deeper. Merlin loves the carpet. He shivers when his feet touch the bare tile in the bathroom, but he knows Mordred is waiting.  
  
Arthur has followed him and watches him as he pulls his stiff prick out, leaning over to relieve himself. He looks at Arthur as the sound of liquid splashes in the bowl and Arthur palms his crotch. Merlin grins and the sparkle in Arthur’s eyes hasten his pulse.  
  
Water gushes out of the faucet, cold on Merlin’s hands. Mouth dry, he grabs a cup and fills it, gulping some down. Arthur is blocking the doorway and Merlin leans into him, pressing his lips to Arthur’s. Arthur’s mouth is warm, inviting. He thrusts his cold tongue in. Thin pajama trousers provide the perfect friction and Merlin is happily grinding into Arthur when Arthur puts his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and gently pushes him away.  
  
“Mordred is waiting,” he says with a big smile on his face. He slaps Merlin playfully on the arse. “Go.”  
  
The house is dark even though the sun has risen. No one has raised the shades yet and he can hear the tinkle of raindrops.   
  
Mordred is standing in the middle of the den naked holding an elegant black box. He holds it out to Merlin.  
  
“What’ve you got there, Mordred?” Merlin asks.  
  
Mordred coughs, a soft little noise in the back of his throat, before he tips the lid back. A white silk ribbon lies perfectly curled on a black velvet background. Merlin looks back at Mordred who is looking right at him. The invitation is clear.  
  
Still looking at Merlin, Mordred bends himself in half, wrapping the silk behind around his ankles and back through his legs. He folds himself down, kneeling on the ground, coming to rest with his feet crossed under his arse. He holds his hands up, the remaining length coming up through his legs and draped over his wrists.  
  
Merlin inhales sharply at this sight of Mordred. His prick stiffens, straining against his pajamas. Mordred looks up at him, expectantly.  
  
As though drawn by tractor beam, Merlin goes to him. He wonders if he is still dreaming. He is standing so close, he can feel Mordred’s breath through the thin fabric on his cock and his knees loosen. He presses his crotch into Mordred’s face, grabbing his hair. He wants to fuck Mordred’s face. He tugs on the waistband, freeing his cock and awkwardly aims it at Mordred’s mouth.  
  
Mordred reaches up (his soft hands feel so good on his hard prick) and guides Merlin to his lips. Blood pulses in his groin; he moans as Mordred’s tongue flicks out, licking his tip and then he pushes in, past Mordred’s lips, filling Mordred’s mouth. Mordred sucks and pleasure fills Merlin.   
  
Merlin pants and he’s tingling from head to foot, only aware of pushing into Mordred’s hot, wet mouth. Mordred, tied up, just for him. The thought pushes him over the edge and he is grabbing Mordred’s hair, spilling into his mouth.   
  
Spent, Merlin pulls out, looking at the beautiful wreck beneath him. He smiles and puddles himself down on the floor, pulling Mordred over so he can kiss him, hard.  
  
He puts his hand between Mordred’s legs, unsurprised to find him hard. He palms Mordred’s erection, pleased at the shiver and Mordred’s inability to keep his hips still. He grabs Mordred’s arse, bringing him close, and encourages Mordred to rut against his belly.  
  
“Mmm, that’s right baby. Just like that,” Merlin encourages him, kissing him all the while, caressing his back and the crack of his arse and Mordred stiffens, jerking. Merlin feels the wetness of his release on his skin and smiles.  
  
He wants to savor Mordred — the blissed out look, the red red lips — but he hears a grunt behind the couch. Turning his head, he notices Arthur for the first time. Arthur, who has been watching them the whole time. Arthur, who is braced against the couch, finger working his hole and pulling on his own dick now, and coming.  
  
Merlin raises and arm, inviting Arthur to join them. Arthur crawls over, spooning Mordred and putting his arm over both of them.  
  
Merlin looks at the two men facing him and feels complete. Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
